


Up butt, gun and nut

by fiercephoenix



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Gun play, M/M, Rhyscest - Freeform, friend suggested the title, not me, plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercephoenix/pseuds/fiercephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird finding yourself in an Atlas building, looking up at yourself. Especially weird when in the end you're being fucked by an Atlas issued gun. But who was he to complain too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up butt, gun and nut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpaax](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Harpaax), [hyperionous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hyperionous).



> It's a rhyscest gunplay fic for two of my friends. If you don't like either, please turn around. Handsome Rhys is NOT Jack by any means. Jack died in their world too. But this rhys is just as ruthless as Jack and hes either called handsome rhys or the CEO so you won't mix up both Rhys.

‘’Oh come on darling, I know you want me and I want you.’’

Of course Rhys wanted it. Who wouldn’t want to get fucked by themselves? Especially an alternated version that seems to be doing just fine high up the ladder. Unlike him.

He still wondered how everything was real and not just a dream. After all, how else could he explain that there was another version of him looming over him and palming his crotch through the fabric. It felt unrealistic, like a dream. Yet at the same time everything was so damn real, so fantastic and also slightly scary. 

It all happened when Fiona and he went through the portal after defeating the monster that was protecting the vault of the traveler. They knew when they would go through it, that they might end up somewhere else. However, he did not expect to land in another world. Deep in his mind he knew that Gorthys had told them that the vault went through many places, both on their world and other dimensions. At that time, however, he didn’t believe that they could end up in another world. And now it happened, unsure whether he should be happy, scared or down right worried.

He opted for all those options. 

They had landed on Pandora, at least it looked like Pandora and he was pretty sure it was Pandora. Everything looked the same, acted the same and yet the air around it felt so different that he wasn’t sure anymore. They had been wandering around, trying to find the rest of the group or at least someone else they knew. But no one, as if they had vanished.

By the time they had figured out that they weren’t in their own world anymore, it was sort of already too late. They had been captured by masked guys, but he knew they weren’t psycho’s. They didn’t act like it at all, they were more intelligent and thought about their actions. Instead of screaming ‘ Die, die, die!’ over and over again. Or rambling about how they had something of them. Which they hadn’t. Never had, unless he counted the last time where he had to peel off Vasquez face from a Psycho. 

A shudder ran down his spine by just thinking of that particular event. 

Fiona had been quickly moved away after arriving in a building. Since he had been blindfolded, he didn’t know where they were. But the air in the building, the surroundings felt so familiar. As if he had been there before. Which he was. Even though the Atlas building looked much better now. No blood on the walls, all the dead bodies were removed and half of the interior had changed. He had figured out rather quick that he knew this building. 

He probably should have been worried about Fiona, but he knew that she was able to take care of herself and escape without worry. Unless she was going to be killed straight away. That was rather worrisome. 

He ended up being tugged around, trying to keep his limps from falling over his own feet so he wouldn’t fall. There were few times where he nearly fell down but he had catch himself rather quick before it happened. He had been thrown on the floor as if he was just a bag of meat, which he sort of was, in a sense at least. And left there so he could scramble on his feet by himself. He had tried too, but then the person that had the big chair towards him with the back, decide to turn around and stand up. 

It had been a big shock for him. A really big shock when he saw the face of what must be the CEO of this old, no new, Atlas company.   
Who wouldn’t be shocked, surprised and slightly scared when you saw your own damn face smirking down on you? He was already glad he hadn’t fainted out of pure shock because that would have been so embarrassing.   
They had been talking slightly after Rhys had been deemed ‘ Not dangerous’ enough for him to be untied. The guards had been reluctant at first. Seeming to be really royal towards their CEO, which was a good thing but at the same time they acted slightly scared of the other Rhys. 

The talking ended up in small touches and the small touches ended up being pressed against the desk, his shirt ripped off so that the other could touch his chest. The talking also leaded to the conclusion that this alternated Rhys was indeed a CEO, but ruthless just like Handsome Jack. It seems in this world, Jack was still gone, even as AI. But Rhys had continued the life work and continued to idolize said hero. Turning him just as ruthless and uncaring like Handsome Jack.

So basically, he was Handsome Rhys. In his eyes at least. Not because he was indeed handsome, but because he acted nearly like Jack. It was unnerving. 

Rhys was not complaining though. Maybe he should. Maybe he should have pushed Handsome Rhys away when the touching started but he was too curious for his own good. He might regret it later or not. Depending whether he will get home in one piece or he will end up being someone’s pet that looked just like him. But acted oh so different on so many levels. 

‘’O-of course I want it’’ Rhys muttered, gasping as the other pinched his rather sensitive nipples. It had been a shock when he found out few years ago that unlike most male, he had rather sensitive nipples. And of course anyone who found out enjoyed toying around with them. Turning him in a writhing, squirming and moaning mess beneath them. Or on top. 

‘’You’ve to beg for it’’ Handsome Rhys smirked, glad that this other Rhys was somewhat the same. When it comes to sensitivity on certain areas. Easier to be able to get the other over the edge quicker and to toy around with him because he knew all the secret spots and touches without having to explore beforehand.

Was he kidding? He really didn’t want start begging in front of himself. Sure, he was different but Handsome Rhys was still him in many ways. And it was downright embarrassing to beg to yourself. 

A soft grunt escaped his throat, a little annoyed but oh so goddamn horny already. His mind was trying to debate whether or not he was actually going to beg to have more pleasure or let the other tease him further. He looked up slowly, cheeks flushed and lips parted slightly. He was met with that smug smirk the other seems to wear half of the time, just like Jack. For all he knew he could just call him Jack and the other might even enjoy it. 

He was about to say something but he choked nearly on his own words as Handsome Rhys decide to give one if his nipples a rather, hard but playful bite. His back arched away from him but because the other was still holding on his nipple, he ended up letting the other tug it. 

‘’FUCK!!’’ Rhys cried out in between shaky moans and gasps. His hand clenching, crumbling some papers beneath it. Either Handsome Rhys didn’t notice or he simply didn’t care. He looked down, trembling, a hand placing on the other shoulders and tried to tug him away from his nipples. But his hand was slapped away when he tried that.

 

‘’Oh no cupcake, I’m going to tease you over and over and fuck you so hard, that you won’t be able to walk for days’’ Handsome Rhys purred, looking up to meet the other eyes. He pulled away from his nipples with a soft, wet pop. Rubbing his thumb over the sensitive, wet nub. Earning him another moan from the man beneath him. 

‘’You still haven’t begged though, you not good with following orders?’’ He rolled his eyes slightly, standing straight and pressed his crotch firmly against that of Rhys. Feeling how the more timid man was aroused behind believe. Good, he wanted that. To leave him squirming and begging beneath him. Maybe even give him slightly fear of the play that was coming. Oh he was going to enjoy that so much. Fucking the kid with an Atlas gun. He wondered if Rhys would enjoy it. There was always a time to figure that out and that time was now. 

Rhys growled slightly, eyes narrowed but it just looked rather cute in Handsome Rhys. Like a puppy trying to be a wolf, to be fierce but failed miserable because of cuteness. 

‘’Not going to.. a-ahhh!’’ He moaned as Handsome Rhys firmly palmed and groped his crotch. Making him buck in his hands to try and get more friction. ‘’G-god s-stop teasing me and just get o-on with it’’ Rhys stuttered, glaring a little but the effect was ruined by the gasp that left him when his pants were unceremoniously yanked off. Leaving him bare ass on the desk with his cock standing tall proudly. Already leaking precum and no doubt where his boxers wet from it. The cold air made him shiver when it blew over his heated arousal but it only made him more aroused and his cock twisted. 

‘’ Maybe I should gag that mouth of yours’’ Handsome Rhys smirked, eyes glistering with a dangerous and daring look. He would do it, he doesn’t mind not hearing the other talking or even moan. But he also preferred to hear him, so he wasn’t going to do it. For now, unless Rhys won’t start begging soon or give him some other nice response. 

His hands travelled over the others chest, fingers tracing the small scars Rhys had, tracing the tattoo that was on his chest before going southwards. Fingers touching his stomach, tracing the faint outline of a happy trail, grinning. It was lovely and something he had himself. Soon enough his hands trailed over Rhys crotch, fingers dancing and teasing the tip. Thumb rubbing over the head, smearing the precum all over it. Oh he loved how the other was moaning like a slut, enjoying even the smallest touches he was getting. So sensitive and Handsome Rhys was definitely not complaining about it. 

‘’Such a slut, getting turned on by the smallest touches’’ Good teasing material right there. His finger trailed over Rhys length, going south towards his balls and firmly cupped them. Giving it a gentle squeeze and in return he received a nice, breathy moan from the man beneath him. 

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy it. 

Rhys hands travelled over the others body, wishing he was equally as naked as him. But he doubt he would enjoy having his clothes ripped off. They seem expensive as hell. He knew the other could easily pay for new ones again. It doesn’t mean he would enjoy it. Damn, the other seems slightly more muscled than him. Was he using that magical exercise bike of Vaughn? 

Eh, a question for later.

His hands travelled further downwards, touching ever fabric covered body part he could. When he was at the end of the others shirt, his hands slipped underneath it. He heard a hissed noise, no doubt because of the cold metal touching the others heated skin. But he wasn’t going to stop using his metal arm. He couldn’t really feel as much with the cybernetic hand, but it was the pleasure he wanted to give the other.   
‘’Come on, get naked..’’ Rhys mumbled, tugging on the others shirt and jacket. Wanting it off, to see the other skin while touching it. 

‘’So bossy’’ The other Rhys mumbled but he wasn’t complaining. He pulled away, hearing a disappointed whine coming from Rhys. Well the kid wanted him to undress right? So he should wait before he would continue the teasing strokes. 

After tugging of his jacket and shirt, he went back to stroking and rubbing Rhys cock. Precum being smeared all over his hand and he raised his hand slowly to lick it off. ‘’Such a sweet taste’’ He chuckled. 

Rhys rolled his eyes and his hands quickly went back to touching the others chest, feeling how defined his muscles were. They weren’t as much as Vaughn, but they were still there and still a little more than him. Maybe he should start using the magical exercise bike so he would get some muscles too. When he is back. 

The CEO opened the drawer of the desk Rhys currently was sitting on, fiddling around and grumbling to himself as he tried to find the lube and the gun he was going to use. When he was only able to find the lube, he placed it on the desk and pulled away. ‘’Hold up darling, have to find something’’ 

He grumbled to himself, trying to search through a few more drawers. But the gun was nowhere to be found. So he went to search through the whole goddamn office and it took few minutes before he finally found the Atlas issued gun. An AX300 Swift Chimera. Luckily one that didn’t have the scope on it or it wouldn’t go all the way in. 

He smirked, walking back and placed the gun next to Rhys. Oh he saw the sudden fear spiking in the kids eyes. Luckily, though he wasn’t going to tell him, there were no bullets in it and was the safe mechanism on. But he damn well was going to toy around with the trigger and see what kind of emotions and arousal he can spike in the other. 

Rhys eyes went wide, stuttering and staring at the gun like it was a filthy, deadly thing. It was both. Was he going to get killed or was the other in some kinky shit? He really hoped the latter, because at least he could live with that. 

Oh he saw the fear in the other’s eyes and he was enjoying it. It spiked his ego that he could inflict fear even within an sexual act. But he wasn’t going to kill him. The other Rhys should be lucky that he was him, or he might have possible done so. 

‘’Don’t worry kiddo’’ The CEO chuckled softly, hand rubbing Rhys thigh to make him relax. He grabbed the gun, not going to tell him it wasn’t loaded and pressed it against the others chin. Gently pushing it so that Rhys was tipping his chin. Oh he felt the scared shiver beneath his fingers that were toying around with the head of the others cock. Thumb rubbing along the slit. It seems the other was enjoying it though because he wasn’t moving away or pushing the gun away in a rapid action.

‘’Now why don’t you suck it like it’s a dick ?’’ He muttered with a smug grin. The gun was clean, never used for battles and never had been fired with. It might taste heavily like metal, but oh well. So would be if he sucked on the cybernetic fingers. 

Rhys wanted to protest but he shakily trailed his tongue over the barrel of the pistol, eyes never leaving the other fingers that were oh so dangerously close to the trigger. But he didn’t want to stop, see where it was leading. Either to his head, or just some fucked up gun and fear play. And he can’t really lie that he wasn’t enjoying it.   
His lips trailed upwards, tongue dragging around the barrel before the tip was pressing in his mouth. Eyes darted towards the trigger before looking up again to stare in the other eyes. His tongue swirling around the barrel, knowing he wasn’t really going to get it wet enough. But he had noticed the lube, so it was more of a little play than anything. 

But because he was so focused on the gun, he hadn’t noticed the other coating his fingers with lube and pressing against his eager pucker. He gasped and nearly choked when the CEO shoved the gun a little further down his throat.

Fuck, fuck, stay down gag reflex. 

He made a half glare , sucking on the gun or at least trying too while a finger was wiggling like a worm in his ass. He groaned, closing his eyes for several seconds but they quickly opened them when a second finger joined the first. Slowly spreading and scissoring him. Preparing him for what was about to come. Oh god, he shouldn’t like it as much as he was doing right now. 

Fuck, he was liking it. A lot. 

Soon enough the gun was pulled away from his mouth, a trail of salvia was connecting it before it popped when it was removed far enough. It wasn’t all that wet but the CEO quickly lubed it up enough so it would fit smoothly. It might be a little awkward, having something else but plugs and dildos up someone’s ass. But it was damn well going to be hot. 

The CEO didn’t even gave a head warning towards Rhys. Instead he pulled his fingers away and pressed the barrel against the other’s slightly prepared hole. Even with some good preparation, it would still be a bit tight and uncomfortable for him. He rubbed his finger over the twitching muscle, gently pressing a finger inside before the barrel slowly pressed inside. A shaky gasp left Rhys throat at the feeling of the cold metal slipping inside. It wasn’t going steady or smoothly. Seeing as the metal wasn’t smooth itself but more ridged. It didn’t hurt as much but he was sure to get some friction burn later on despite all the lube that was going to be used. 

‘’Ngh.. f-fuckk!’’ Rhys arched his back, grabbing more papers under his twitching and clenching hands. No doubt tearing some of them. His body clenched around the intrusion, wanting to push it out again because it felt so weird. So odd and so uncomfortable. It was cold, weirdly shaped unlike a goddamn dildo. Yet at the same time it sparked his arousal higher and higher and within seconds he calmed down enough for the other to push the gun deeper and deeper in him. 

Eventually it was nestled deeply in his ass, the trigger barely touching his hole where the other Rhys was holding it with his finger. Tracing it, as if he dared and willed to pull the trigger to make him die by a bullet in the butt. 

Ironic, really.

Rhys already could see the headlines on the newspaper. Boy died duo a bullet being shot in his butt. Yeah, no he wasn’t going to enjoy that.

But if he was going to die, at least he had some hot sex before it happened. So it wasn’t all too bad. 

‘’Good boy’’ Handsome Rhys grinned, seeing how the other was squirming and how he kept his eyes closed but his mouth partly open. It was a cute and hot sight. He looked down to stare at how the muscle twisted around the large object. Oh he just wanted to keep this Rhys for himself and keep him maybe as a body double and fuck toy.   
Rhys stuttered weakly, trying to relax around the intrusion and it didn’t take long for him to get adjusted. When the other was sure he was adjusted well enough for his liking, he pulled the gun slowly out before quickly shoving it back inside. Steady, but soon enough rather fast, he got a pace he liked. It was fast and hard, but the moans of pleasure and pain were ringing nicely in his ears. His eyes never once leaving the moaning mess that was being fucked by the gun. His fingers tracing over the trigger, seeing how Rhys eyes kept going downwards, whenever he was able too, to watch how his finger was tracing the trigger. Fear would then linger in his eyes before lust clouded it over when the barrel brushed against his prostate. 

‘’O-oh god…!’’ He mumbled, back arching off the desk. Thighs trembling and wanting to close them around the others arm. But he didn’t, though it was a hard thing not to do so. 

His metal arm quickly grabbed the double’s shoulders, nearly bruising it with his firm grip as the gun continued to tease and rub against his prostate. Making his cock twitch and leak precum against his underbelly. He rocked slightly, back arching. He laid down flat on his back, spreading his legs wider while shakily his hand slipped towards his neglected cock, wanting to get himself off but they were quickly slapped away by the CEO.

‘’Tsk, no, no Rhysie. If you cum without my permission, I am going to pull the trigger. Okay baby boy?’’ 

The CEO smirked, hearing the stuttered gasp of fear and delight. It was a dangerous play.

‘’Ngh.. please faster!’’ Rhys gasped, eyes screwing shut as he tried to keep the bubbling orgasm down. He really didn’t want to die, even though at the same time he wouldn’t care because he would die happily. 

‘’Gladly’’ The other grinned, pushing the gun deeper and deeper before roughly pulling out. Not caring that it might hurt or create burn friction for the other Rhys. All he wanted is to see him squirm and cry out in pain and pleasure. To beg and shout his name as he comes undone like a dirty, unpaid slut. 

He rammed the gun quickly back inside and pulled out again right away. He slowly circled it around, stretching the puffed hole further and further. He stared at how the muscles were clenching around the large intrusion while tracing his finger over the trigger. He knew the other couldn’t see it right now so he couldn’t really do much in the sense of giving him more fear. 

‘’Oh I beat you love it, having this gun up your ass. Fearing being killed by a bullet in the ass and willing to do anything to keep yourself alive.’’ 

Rhys just mumbled weakly, eyes clouded over with lust as he cried out when the rough material brushed against his prostate once again. More precum leaked out his angry red cock, wishing he was allowed to cum. 

‘’You better cum in 10 seconds’’ The CEO hissed, looming over the other and slowly nibbled on his ear. Tugging the lobe and then giving it a firm, harsh bite. Earning him a loud cry and hips that bucked up. He continued to role the pistol in Rhys ass, pushing it in and out in a rapid fashion. Smacks and weak noises being heard from down there. As if someone was polishing the gun. In some odd, disgusting way it was. 

 

A weak cry left Rhys throat, shakily opening his eyes as he started at himself. Some drool was trailing down his chin and tears were rolling down. Either from pain or pleasure. Maybe even a mix of both. And the CEO thought it looked hot and cute on him, wanting to see him cry more. His fingers trailed over the others stomach, brushing over his nipples before giving it a firm pinch and tug.

Rhys came at that point. 

A strangled, choked gasping moan left the trembling boy’s mouth. Cum shooting out his cock in long, thick strings. Coating his stomach and even landing some on his face. Which was pretty far and ridiculous but it was a wonderful orgasm that left him breathless. And overly exhausted, sensitive and spend. But the CEO wasn’t done yet with him but he didn’t know that.

He slowly pulled out the gun, smirking down at the glistering of the lube on it. Instead of licking it, because he wanted too, he decide to just place it away somewhere on his desk. While Rhys was too out of it, he opened his belt and tugged down his pants. His own arousal springing alive and he grabbed it, slapping the inner thigh of the boy to make him know what was going to happen. Without any protest, he sunk his flesh in the stretched, yet tight, hole with a small moan.

‘’The gun was way bigger and you still feel tight like a virgin, whoa darling’’ 

He quickly pulled out before slamming straight back into the tight, wet heat. Feeling how the other was clenching tightly around his cock, as if he wanted it to be more tighter and to feel the arousal that’s pounding his ass. The CEO hummed happily, pressed his chest to the other chest. Nibbling and biting gently on the collarbone before moving to the joint of his shoulder and neck and gave it a harsh bite. Wanting to mark him, to show anyone who saw the bite mark that he belonged to someone. They would never know who, after he would send him back. Despite not wanting too. But it was a lovely reminder for the other version that he belonged to someone.

To himself.

‘’God.. I should keep you and use you as a nice boy toy and show you off’’ He muttered, thrusting his hips forward to meet the other squirming and slick hole. Rhys simply mumbled weakly, spend already but soon wrapped his arms around the others frame, pulling him flush against his body. His lips went straight towards his body double lips, meeting them in a hard, nearly crashing, kiss. He gently nibbled on the bottom lip, keeping it between his teeth so he could tug It slightly. Asking, nearly begging with his frantic movement, for entrance to the wet cavern. 

The CEO parted his lips, letting the man beneath him dominate his mouth for now. Feeling how his tongue was exploring the others. Inch by inch before there was a battling dance to take over. A soft moan left both their throats at the same time, sloppy kisses and thrusting noises filling the air. They were like two horny teenagers fucking each other ruthless, fast and yet having the exciting pleasure instead of it being quick and neither enjoying. 

‘’You’re mine darling, no one else, understand?’’ 

In respond he got a loud moan and a weak nod. Whether the other was aware of what he just agreed too or not, he couldn’t give a rats ass. 

His thrusts became more shaky, quicker and didn’t even bother trying to hit the other prostate. He just wanted to cum, to get off and be done with it. It was more a quicky for him because he had so much work to do. And he was so damn close. He wanted to see if he could get Rhys to cum first before he would shoot his load deeply in the others ass. It didn’t take long because soon enough Rhys cried out, clinging tighter around him as the second orgasm hit him. White strings of cum covering his already cum covered stomach before the muscles of his ass clenched around the CEO’s own cock. Begging, wishing for him to come too and just fill him up nicely and full. 

After a few more deep, rough and fast thrusts, the Atlas CEO came with a soft moan. Burying his face in Rhys neck, nipping and biting another mark on his neck as he stilled. His cock being milked by the tight muscles. He grunted, eyes screwed shut and after his orgasm washed over him, he sagged slightly in relief. Fuck, that was maybe a bit too quick but he couldn’t care.

Maybe he should keep the kid after all instead of sending him away.

Maybe.

Rhys slowly opened his eyes after what seems for hours that he had opened them. Tired eyes blinking before slowly looking at the man that pulled away. He felt his cock slipping out and a soft, unwanted whine escaped his throat at the sudden feeling of being so empty and yet full at the same time. Before he could complain, something small yet big enough was pushed past his puffy, red pucker and nestled snugly inside of him. He blinked, wiggling and felt that it was a goddamn butt plug.

Really? 

He was jolted out of his thinking by a smack against his bottom. He glared at the CEO and shakily sat up. His muscles, especially his butt, was screaming at him not to move but hey he wanted to get of the hard wooden desk he was laying on. 

‘’God that was—‘’

‘’Don’t say no more cupcake, it was amazing. However I really have to go do CEO work. So if you could get of my desk and go back to your own dimension that would be wonderful’’

‘’Wait what?’’ Rhys blinked, tired but so awake and confused. 

‘’You heard me, get going. You’re Fiona is already waiting for you outside’’ Handsome Rhys smirked, tugging his spend cock back in his boxers and placed his pants back on and gently pulled the other off the desk. He wanted to tug his pants on but not before he stole a quick kiss with a grin. 

‘’I will see you another time Cupcake, hopefully~’’

And with that Rhys was send off after his pants were tugged back on. His goddamn precum soaked boxers gave him more friction and he was pretty sure anyone starting at him knew he had sex. God, he wasn’t even wearing a goddamn shirt after it was ripped off so they could see clearly the markings on his neck. 

Once he was back outside, limping and all. Hell, people were snickering and pointing at him and some even had smug grins on them. Yet some look utterly confused as if they thought Rhys was their boss. Which, he wasn’t and yet he was.

Fiona looked at him with wide eyes, seeing the marks on his body. And at this point he was glad that the cum was wiped of his stomach before he was pushed outside. Because that would have been awkward if he couldn’t wipe it away without staining his pants. 

‘’I don’t even want to know Rhys.. ‘’ Fiona looked away in a hurry, sighing as if she couldn’t believe what she was saying. As if she couldn’t believe the state of Rhys right now.

‘’I.. can explain?’’ Rhys tried to reason awkwardly but was he really going to tell Fiona that he just had been fucked by a gun and by himself? No, no not at all indeed.

‘’Wait, no I can’t just..’’ 

‘’Stop it Rhys and let’s just get out of here and forget it okay?’’

‘’Sounds like a plan Fi’’


End file.
